¡En directa con Blancanieves!
by Maid Yuuki-Cross
Summary: Hola chicos¿que tal? Modifiqué un poco la historia de "Blancanieves" y aquí les dejo el resultado ¡Será maravilloso! Disfruten del espectáculo. Apuesto a que les encantara(todos: sí,como no ). Bueno,que empiece


**Hola chicos¿que tal? ^^**

**Modifiqué un poco la historia de "Blancanieves" y aquí les dejo el resultado ¡Será maravilloso!**

**Disfruten del espectáculo. ****Apuesto a que les encantara(todos: sí,como no ). Bueno,que empiece ^^**

* * *

**EN DIRECTA CON...****¡**BLANCANIEVES!

* * *

Yuuki: ¡Asistente!**  
**

Serenity: ¡sí señora!

Yuuki: ¿están listos los actores?

Serenity: esto...

Yuuki: ¿que pasa?

Serenity: están haciendo todo lo que NO deberían hacer y ademas faltan algunos personajes

Yuuki: ¿como que faltan algunos personajes?

Serenity: no asignaste los papeles

Yuuki: está bien los asigno ahora

Atem: disculpa

Yuuki: sí,que sucede(querido) ^ / / / ^

Atem: ¿puedo cambiar de papel?

Yuuki: sí,si eso te hace feliz

Atem: gracias

Duke: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Yuuki: ¿que pasa?

Tristan: ¡Bakura se transformó en Yami Bakura y está destruyendo todo!

Yuuki: ¿también la escenografía?

Tea: ¡todo!

Yuuki(enojada): ay no,no lo voy a permitir ¡BAKURAAAA!

Comenzamos a pegarnos;la lucha dura mucho tiempo pero al final,obviamente,gano yo u.u

Yuuki: ay me duele la cabeza ¡y todo por culpa tuya! *indica al Yami Bakura medio desmayado en el suelo* ¡y ahora...NO!

Serenity: ¿que te pasa?

Yuuki: ¡falta un enano! Tengo que solucionarlo! Déjame ver en mi libreta.. ¡lo encontré!

Y me pongo a llamar a todos los números de mi libreta.

DRIN DRIN

Ishizu: hola

Yuuki: hola ¿que tal? Escucha,tienes que venir enseguida aquí en el teatro junto con los otros dos ¡Ahora! Rápido!

TU TU TU TU

Ishizu: O.o

Yuuki: ¿ya llegó Seto?

Serenity: no todavía

Yuuki: ¡ugh! Bakura ven aquí!

Yami Bakura: ¿¡que quieres!?

Yuuki: tengo un trabajo para ti:escucha...

Yami Bakura: ¿y yo que gano si no puedo matar a nadie?

Yuuki: te dije que...

Yami Bakura: ¡pero es un papel femenino y los otros tienen papeles de hombres!

Yuuki: tu ¡como eres! Chicos escúchenme bien: excepto los siete enanos los varones tendrán que hacer partes femeninas y las damas partes masculinas

Atem: pero... -w-

Yuuki: lo siento,pero me faltan personajes

Rebecca: ¡aquí estoy!

Yuuki: anda a ponerte el traje

Kisara: hola

Yuuki: hola Kisa

Mokuba: ¡llegué yo también!

Yuuki: Mokuba,Seto ¡al fin! Seto ponte esto y tu anda a ponerte el traje ¡Ugh! Me falta un enano!

Serenity: si quieres,puedo hacerlo yo

Yuuki: no tu eres mi asistente,tal y como Seto es mi camarero xD

Kisara: yo no tengo parte ¿puedo?

Yuuki: sí,los vestuarios están por allí

Ishizu: ¡aquí estamos!

Marik: ¡hola!

Odion: hola

Yuuki: Odion,Marik ¡vayan a cambiarse!

Marik: ¡sí!

Odion: ok

Yuuki: bien,falta sólo...¡oh no! Tengo que llamarla enseguida!

DRIN DRIN

Mana: ¿sí?

Yuuki: ven al teatro lo mas rápido que puedas

TU TU TU TU

Mana: ¿pero que? ?_?

Yuuki: ¿están todos listos?

Todos: no =_=

Yuuki: no importa. La narradora la hace Tea. ¡Aaaaaaaaaacción!

Tea: hace mucho mucho muchisimo tiempo,en un lejano país,una hermosa reina cosía asomada a la ventana y la...¿que?

Yuuki: ¿que sucede?

Tea: aquí esta escrito nítida

Yuuki: ¿prefieres gélida?

Tea: sí

Joey: ¿también?

Mai: ¡ahahahahahah! xD

Yuuki: ¿yahora?

Mai: ¡es muy divertido! xD

Yuuki: ¡cállate! Continua

Reina/Joey: ay ¡que infeliz soy!

Seto(con vestidos de maid): esta parte parece pensada propio para ti,Wheeler

Joey: ¿quien te pidió algo,camarera? Ahah ^^

Yuuki: ¡ya basta! e.e ¡Tea! Quieres continuar o no?

Tea: pero mientras cosía,se pinchó un dedo

Joey: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Yuuki: ¿que sucede? Un atentado a la reina? O.O

Joey: me pinché el dedo y ahora está sangrando... :'(

Caída estilo manga de todos los presentes ^^'

Yuuki: ¡no inventes! Sigue el guión!

Reina/Joey: me gustaría tener una hija con la piel blanca como la nieve que cae del cielo ¡etchu!

Tristan: ¿porque estornudaste? (Yuuki: es obvio porque...)

Joey: me estoy resfriando (Yuuki: y el muy idiota le responde =_=)

Yuuki: ¡y a quien le importa! T o T ¡Continua!

Reina/Joey: los labios rojos como..como..

Yuuki: ¿que tienes? =_=

Joey: no recuerdo la parte

Yuuki(molesta): ¡los labios rojos como la sangre,tonto! Y si no estudiaste entonces coje el guión y lee!

Reina/Joey: la sangre y el cabello negro como...¿¡como!?

Yuuki(medio enojada): ¿que te tienes ahora?

Joey: aquí está escrito como leña quemada

Atem: ¿como,disculpa? O.o

Yuuki: ¿y que? Lee y no comentes

Reina/Joey: decía..y el cabello negro como leña quemada

Mokuba: ¿que no era como el ébano?

Yuuki: ¡silencio tu!

Marik: ¿que es el ébano?

Yuuki: ¡SILENCIOOOOOO!

Tea: unos años más tarde,la reina dio a la luz una hermosa niña que,como quería ella,tenia la piel blanca,los labios rojos y el cabello negro. Pero murió poco después.

Joey: ¿que? Tengo que morir? O.o

Mai: suerte,Wheeler,nos vemos en el otro mundo (si algún día llego) ^^

Joey: que risas,Mai ¿Pero tengo que morirme por fuerza?

Yuuki: sí

Joey: ¿pero porqué me muero?

Yuuki: ¡que te importa! =_=*

Joey: no seas mala ¡por favor! :'(

Yuuki: ...te enfermas y te mueres u.u

Joey: lo sabía que no era bueno coser afuera :(

Yuuki: ..continúen =_=

Rey/Mai: tu nombre será Blancanieves.

Tea: el rey quería que Blancanieves creciera feliz y con una madre a su lado. Así decidió casarse con otra mujer tan bella como un ángel,pero que en realidad era malvada y cruel. La mujer era una bruja y poseía un espejo mágico,al cual preguntaba cada día:

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: espejo,espejito ¿quien es en la...que?

Serenity: ¿que está escrito esta vez?

Yami Bakura: está escrito Tierra

Serenity: ¿y que?

Yami Bakura: ¿pero no es exagerado decir en toda la Tierra..?

Yuuki: ¡No interrumpir y muévete!

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: como sea. Espejo,espejito ¿quien es en la Tierra el rey de los juegos?

Yuuki: ¡quien es en la Tierra la mas bella de todas! -w- ¿¡Entendiste!?

Yami Bakura: ¡tu estas loca! Yo no soy mujer!

Yuuki: ¡da lo mismo! u.u*

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: ¿quien es en la Tierra el mas bello de todos?

Yuuki: ç_ç no es posible

Espejo/Ishizu: Tu,mi reina,eres la mas bella de todas_  
_

Tea: pero el día del decimosexto cumpleaños de la princesa...

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: ¿quien es en la Tierra la mas bella de todas? Esta parte no me convence

Espejo/Ishizu: reina,estás llena de belleza,es cierto,pero Blancanieves es mas bella que tu y nunca podrás cambiar eso

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: ¿¡que? El faraón es mas bonito que yo!?

Yuuki: sigue el guión,te lo suplico

Yami Bakura: cállate tu

Yuuki(furiosa): ¿que? Como te permites maldito...

Iniciamos a pegarnos

Ishizu: estoy a salvo, pensé que me iban a involucrar también

El espejo termina en la lucha y se quiebra.

Yuuki: ¡no! Ahora quien la va a sustituir? ç_ç

Ishizu: oi oi +_+

Yuuki: ¡tengo una idea! Anda a vestirte!

Ishizu: pero..

Yuuki: ¡nada que pero!

Mana: hola

Yuuki: ¡anda tu también! Toma este es el guión. Lo tienes que estudiar. Y ahora continuemos

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: lo resolveré enseguida ¡Cazador!

Cazador/Onion: ¿me ha llamado,su alteza?

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: ¡asesina al faraón y tráeme su deck,o si no te mato!

Yuuki: oh,Dios * _ * Serenity,sustituyeme

Serenity: tienes que decir:asesina a Blancanieves y tráeme su corazón

Yami Bakura: cállate tu también

Le pega en la cabeza y la deja media noqueada

Serenity: * _ *

Joey: ¡oye,no te permito pegar mi hermana!

Se arma un alboroto en el cual todos se pegan,excepto los que están en los vestuarios

Yuuki: ¡deténganse!

SDONK

Mana: ¿que està pasando? O.o

SDANK

Tea: ¡auxiliooo!

SDINK

Kisara: Seto ¿a donde...?

SDUNK

Marik: ¡es tan divertido! ^^

SDENK

Rebecca: acabé de estudiar

ARISDINK

Ishizu: +_+

ARISDANK

Serenity: § _ §

ARISDUNK

Yugi: ¡ya basta!

SBANK

Atem: ¿van a parar,sí o no?

SBONK

Yuuki(empieza a disparar con una ametralladora): ¡nadie puede pegar a mi querido faraón Atem! èwwwé

Todos paran de pelear

Yuuki(se pone la ametralladora en el bolsillo): y ahora continuemos

Cazador/Odion: sí,mi reina

Yuuki:¿Serenity,estás bien? Camarero llévame enseguida,y digo enseguida,un vaso de agua

Seto: ¿y por qué debería hacerlo?

Yuuki(saca la ametralladora): obedece o estás muerto

Seto(alejándose): está bien

Cazador/Odion: despierta farón,tenemos que ir a cojer hongos (?)

Atem: +_+ * _ * ¿eh? ?_?

Odion: animo,faraón

Blancanieves/Atem: sí

Tea: pero primero de matarla...

Atem: ¿yo tengo que morir? O.O

Odion: ¿yo tengo que matar al faraón? O.O Pero eso no estaba en el contrato

Yuuki: de hecho,lo dejas escapar ¿Serenity,como estás?

Serenity: + _ + estaba mejor antes

Cazador/Odion: huye,y no regreses nunca al castillo porque tu vida está en peligro

Tea: el faraón,quería decir Blancanieves,huyó y corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa,hasta que se tropezó y cayó en el suelo sin energías

Atem(levantándose después de haber caído enserio): ¿cuanto tiempo dura la escena?

Yuuki: la película tenia que ser perfecta así que tomé prestado un edificio enorme,con teatro y todo ^_^

Ishizu: ¿y cuando nos pagas?

Yuuki: veo que estás mejor

Ishizu: ¿eh? No,me siento muy mal + _ +

Yuuki: claro,como no =_= Continúen

Tea: cuando recobró el conocimiento,vio a una pequeña casita y se puso a limpiarla toda,de arriba a abajo

Atem: ¿que? También eso!? O.o

Ei oooooooo

Ei oooooooo

Ei o ,ei o

vamos a descansar

lalalalala,lalalalala

ei o, ei o, ei o,

Tea: siete enanos,aunque no son tan bajos,como sea..estaban regresando a casa después de un duro día de trabajo

Seto: pero si no han hecho nada O.o

Duke: ¡hey! Hemos estudiado el guión!

Tea: cuando salieron al piso de arriba,vieron ad alguien debajo de las cobijas ,pero antes de golpearla..

Marik: pobre faraón ^ ^

Yuuki: quisiera saber porque estas riendo =_=

Tea: se dieron cuenta que era una bella doncella. Como sintiendo la presencia de alguien la doncella se despertó. Contó su triste historia y así los enanos...

Enanitos: ¡oye!

Tea: *con la gotita* decidieron darle apoyo; pero a cambio debía limpiar y cocinar todos los días

Atem: era un faraón y ahora soy sirviente,que cambiamiento :( ¡pero eso no estaba en el contrato!

Yuuki: sí que estaban; eran esas palabras chiquititas que estaban escritas al fin de la hoja,debajo de la cornisa (lo siento,mi amor)

Atem: debí haberlo sabido =_=

Tea: mientras tanto al castillo..

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: no es justo,no me traiste su deck. Como sea. Espejo,espechito...

Yuuki: ¿que? Espechito? ?_?

Madrastra/Yami Bakura: ¿quien es en la Tierra el rey de los juegos?

Yuuki: me rindo,es un caso sin esperanza =.=

Espejo/Ishizu: reina,estás llena de belleza,es cierto,pero Blancanieves es mas bella que tu y nunca podrás cambiar eso

Yami Bakura: ¿que no estaba muerto?

Yuuki: ¡muerta!

Espejo/Ishizu: no

Yami Bakura: ¿y donde está ahora?

Espejo/Ishizu: mas allá de 7 ríos, 7 montañas, 7 valles..

Atem: ¿pero cuanto he corrido? O.o

Espejo/Ishizu: 7 mares..

Yami Bakura: nadaste también O.o

Yuuki: déjalo ya,o si no estos no van a parar con sus comentarios =_=

Espejo/Ishizu: 7 lagos de hielo...

Atem y Yami Bakura: ¡wow! O o O

Yuuki: que lindo espejo que tengo,ahora ni él me escucha =_=*

Espejo/Ishizu: está la casa de los 7 enanos. Y allí se encuentra Blancanieves.

Yami Bakura: zzzzzZZZZ... z.z ¿eh? Ya acabaste? O.o Esto es lo que pasa cuando confías en los sirvientes. Mas tarde lo mando al reino de las sombras ese de allá. Tengo que hacer todo sólo.

Odion: ¿y quien me lo hizo hacer? ç_ç

Tea: se tomó una poción y se transformó en una humilde vieja (esta de humilde me la tienes que explicar -.-)

Yami Bakura: ¡oye! Yo no soy viejo,aun soy un lindo joven. Y te lo repito:no soy mujer.

Serenity: *media recuperada* ¡ya deja de interrumpir! =_= Tea,continua

Tea: envenenó un poco de manzanas rojas y se fue hacia la casita

Yami Bakura: ¡voy a brindar a tu muerte faraón!

Seto: iré contigo u.u

Atem: ¡estoy acabado!

Tea: llegó a la casita junto a Seto,o sea la camarera personal de la directora de la peli,y se aseguró de que los enanos se hubiesen ido

Yami Bakura: si están mejor, así los mato a todos

Yugi: O_O

Tea: tocó a la puerta

Yami Bakura: abre

Atem: ¡ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Yami Bakura: ya tienes todo el oro del mundo,eres el faraón =_=

Atem: lo se ^ , ^

Yuuki: sigue el guión por favor (pero si no lo acuerdas podemos estudiarlo juntos *ç* )

Atem: está bien ¿Quien es?

Yami Bakura: soy una pobre viejita y tengo un poco de manzanas envenenadas para ti n.n

Yuuki: ¡no se lo tienes que decir,tonto!

Yami Bakura: silencio monstruo y déjamelo a mi

Yuuki: ¡eso fue demasiado!

Comenzamos a pegarnos (como siempre =_=), Atem suspira, Seto trata por lo menos de cojer una manzana para matar al faraón y los otros están contra la pared o escondidos en los vestuarios

Yuuki (con el cabello en desorden): ¡y no te atrevas a insultarme nunca mas! Bien,seguimos

Viejita/Yami Bakura (con un ojo negro):¿la quieres una dulce manzana?

Atem: ¿tengo que aceptar por fuerza? ç_ç

Sere: sí,que pena n.n

Tea: la hermosa chica abrió la ventana y...

Yami Bakura: ¡cometela o te la hago tragar yo!

Tea (con la gotita): y la viejita le hizo tragar la manzana. Ella,para no sofocar,se comió un pedazo y la otra parte cayó en el suelo

Yami Bakura: ¡lo hice! Lo maté! *O*

Tea: y se fue triunfante. Después de un rato regresaron los enanos

Kisara: ¡oh,no! Que sucedió a Blancanieves?

Marik: está muerto ^^

Yuuki: muerta

Mokuba: ¿y que te ríes?

Mana: ¿enserio tenia veneno esa manzana?

Yuuki: ¡claro que no!

Yami Bakura y Seto: ¿QUE?

Yuuki: ¿realmente pensaron que iba a matar a mi (querido) faraón? Sólo había un poco de somnífero u.u se despertará pronto

Yami Bakura: ¡eso no es justo! ç_ç ¡yo quiero matarlo!

Lo pillo por el cuello y lo tiro de todos los lados

Yami Bakura: +ç+ oi oi.

Yuuki: tu tienes que caerte de una roca y morirte ¿entendiste?

Lo empujo,él se cae dentro de un agujero y desaparece

Serenity: ¿pero que fin hizo?

Ishizu: es lógico:se fue en el reino de las sombras con cuerpo,alma y todo antes de arruinar en el suelo u.u

Seto: ¡no es justo! Y yo que quería quitarme a los dos y en vez mira:¡uno duerme y el otro se salvó! Ugh!

Yuuki: ¿queremos terminar la película,o no?

Mokuba: seria también la hora

Tea: la pusieron con dulzura y cariño en un ataúd de vidrio,para poder siempre verla si algún día se fuera despertada. Pasó mucho tiempo pero los enanos nunca dejaron de confiar.

Seto: yo no entiendo una cosa ¿Porqué cuando salí de mi habitación,me encontré aquí?

Yuuki: simple. Porque tu me prestaste tu casa cuando firmaste el contrato u.u

Seto: ¿¡que!? O.o ¡Eso no estaba en el contrato!

Tristan: déjame adivinar:eran esas palabras chiquititas que estaban escritas al fin de la hoja,debajo de la cornisa

Yuuki: no,eran esas palabritas chiquititas escritas a inicio hoja,debajo del titulo u.u

Seto: pero no es justo ç_ç

Serenity: Tea,continua

Tea: un día pasó por ahí un príncipe encantador. Pidió informaciones sobre la chica a los enanos y mientras se acercaba al ataúd,entendió que la única manera de despertarla era darle un beso

Mana: ¿¡que!? Pero no me lo habías dicho! O / / / O

Yuuki (al borde de una crisis histérica): Tea...

Tea: apartó la tapa de vidrio y acercó su rostro al de ella..

Atem (despiertandose y bostezando): ahhh...que rica dormida...¿¡pero que!? ° / / °

Mana (alejándose): ¡lo siento faraón! No era mi intención!

Yuuki: mi amor,o sea Atem,regresa dormir o al menos simulalo. Mana ¡regresa a tu puesto!

Tea: se acercó a ella

Mana: (mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte) = / / =

Atem: (¿pero que hace?) ? / / ?

Yuuki: (cuanto quisiera estar al lugar de Mana pero que lenta que es...yo ya lo hubiera besado hace rato u.u)

Marik (saltando encima de Mana): adelante,no sean tímidos ^ ^

¡SMACK!

Mana (retirándose,con las mejilla rojas): ¡lo siento, faraón! No quería! Yo...

Yuuki: ¡aguarden un segundo! 1)los enanos están quietos al alrededor del ataúd con cara de funeral 2) ¡Marik tiene razón! La escena no debe durar un año! 3)repetimos la escena. Todos en sus puestos

Todos: ¿¡que!? O.O

Tea: =_= no acabaremos nunca. A propósito ¿a donde se fueron Joey y Mai?

En los vestuarios...

Mai: ¡barre!

Joey: ¡ugh! Ganas siempre! Para mi engañaste =_=

Mai: es el destino que se lleva contra ti ^ ^

Yuuki: uno,dos,tres... aaaaacción!

Tea: el príncipe se acercó lentamente a ella

Yuuki (con una honda): ¡quedaremos aquí dos años si seguimos así! Mirar,puntar y fuego!

Mana (viene golpeada de una piedrita): ¡ay!

¡SMACK!

Yuuki: bien Mana,ahora aléjate lentamente

Enanos: ¡se despertó!

Serenity: ¡al fin! *-*

Yuuki: Serenity no digas nada ^ ^ ''

Tea: y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

Yuuki: y...¡STOP! Acabamos!

Yami Bakura (compare de la nada): ¿me perdí algo? Oh no,sigue vivo! O.O ¡Y es toda culpa tuya, estúpida!

Yuuki: ¿como me llamaste? O.o Repitelo si tienes coraje èwé

Yami Bakura: ¡estúpida y le meto también idiota!

Yuuki: ¡esto no te lo perdono! èwwé

Iniciamos a pegarnos

Atem: ¿deberíamos detenerlos? O.o

Yugi: no ^ ^

Mai: vamos a jugar en otro lado

Joey: sí ^ ^

Seto: ¡Kisara! Hermano! Vamonos lejos de esta parranda de locos =_=

Kisara y Mokuba: allá vamos ^-^

Kisara: voy yo primero è_é

Mokuba: ¡no,Seto es MI hermano! è_é

Duke: Serenity ¿quieres ir al cine?

Tristan: no,mejor al parque

Serenity: a decir la verdad yo voy con Mana a la piscina ^^

Duke y Tristan: *babean*

Marik: ¡nos vemos!

Todos: ¡nos vemos!

Y vivieron felices para siempre (o casi)

Seto: un minuto ¡pero si esta es mi casa! O.o

* * *

**¿****Y bien? Les gustó? Espero que sí :) Disculpen si es algo largo..y raro :) y disculpen también si parezco una loca que se la pasa gritando todo el tiempo =_=pero era por trabajo ^ ^  
**

**Como siempre sugerencias,criticas y reviews son de mi agrado ^^**

**Bye**


End file.
